


boy got it bad

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Post-Canon, zuko/mai/ty lee in their mid-twenties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mai and Ty Lee finally convince Zuko to go on vacation at Ember Island.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee/Zuko
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	boy got it bad

**Author's Note:**

> Tags: bdsm dynamics, dom!mai, dom!ty lee, sub!zuko, kink is pre-negotiated off-screen before the start of the story, pegging, oral sex, hand jobs, praise kink, consent play. 
> 
> Please heed the rating and the tags! If you need me to tag anything else, let me know.

Zuko has lost all sense of time.

His body aches, muscles straining, and sweat drips into his eyes, down his spine. The flames of the candles that line Mai’s room all blur together until he feels surrounded by fire and heat and light, like he might float out of his body altogether—

“Ah, ah, ah,” Ty Lee says from where she’s kneeling behind him, one of her hands resting on the small of his back. “Pay attention, Zuko.” Ty Lee twists the toy inside him, and he gives a little gasping “ah” sound into Mai’s inner thigh.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Ty Lee says, saccharine sweet. “I couldn’t hear you.” She twists the toy harder and pinches his nipple at the same time, and he cries out, grinding into the pillow beneath his hips. Ty Lee smacks him on the ass in punishment, and he clenches around the toy reflexively, moaning, thighs tensing to keep himself from jerking into the pillow. “You know you can’t do that, Zuko,” she says, stern. “You have to ask for what you want.”

“Please,” he says, looking up at Mai. His vision glitters at the edges. “Please, touch me.”

Mai smirks. “What do you think, Ty Lee?” she says. She’s lounging against stacked pillows, elbow crooked so she can rest her head on one hand—her hair is down, a pool of ink behind her shoulders, and he wants to touch it, wants to rub its softness against his face. “Has he been good?”

“Hmm,” Ty Lee says, and he twists to see her face, her index finger tapping against her full mouth. She winks at him. “How many times have you come tonight, Mai?”

“Oh, at least three,” Mai says, stroking Zuko’s unbound hair, her nails scraping a little against his scalp, and he whimpers. She tightens her hand in his hair, firm and grounding, and he feels himself melt into the bed. “I have to admit, I haven’t been keeping a precise count.”

“I think it’s absolutely my turn then,” Ty Lee purrs, and she carefully removes the toy before crawling into Mai’s lap and sprawling against her like she’s sitting on a throne.

Zuko immediately licks into her, hands curling around her thighs, while Mai massages her breasts and says something inaudible into her ear. “Oo, a fantastic idea,” Ty Lee sighs. “Would you like me to fuck you, Zuko? Would you like me to fuck you while Mai touches you and tells you how good you are?”

Zuko makes a small, broken noise and tucks a finger inside of her, just—just resting, and Ty Lee bucks her hips a little to make him move. “Tell me, Zuko,” Ty Lee says, gasping a little. “Tell me how much you want it.” She grasps Mai’s hand, placing it where Zuko’s mouth had been, and Mai rubs her knuckle gently against her.

“I want it,” Zuko says, hiding his face against Ty Lee’s thigh, watching Mai’s hand move. “I want it to so much, I want—” his voice cuts off as Ty Lee comes, clenching around his finger like a vice, and he’s so breathless, his cheeks are burning, he wants to touch himself, he wants it so much, but he can’t—

“That doesn’t sound convincing, Zuko,” Mai says, conversational, as Ty Lee fumbles in Mai’s nightstand for the box full of their—he’s too embarrassed to even think it. “What do you think, Ty Lee? Are you convinced?”

“I’m not sure,” Ty Lee says, thoughtful, taking a lot of time to adjust her cock and then just—just touching it, rubbing it. Zuko’s mouth is so dry. “I kind of wanted a little more—oomph?”

“That’s what I thought,” Mai agrees. She arches an eyebrow and looks at him with sharp eyes, like she can see into every vulnerable part of him, like she knows exactly what he wants, and the only question is if she’s going to give it to him. “You see, Zuko, I’m not totally sure that you want it. And if you don’t want it—”

“No, please,” Zuko says, his voice breaking. “Please, please, please, give it to me—”

“Shh,” Mai says, winding her hand in his hair like he’s a favored pet. He leans into her, closing his eyes. “You’re okay. You’ve been so good for us.” He mouths at her palm, lightly sucking. “You’re always so good for us.”

Ty Lee helps onto his hands and knees, his back and legs aching from being in one position for so long, and Mai settles next to his hips. Ty Lee runs her hands up his thighs, so close to his cock that he gasps sharply, but she doesn’t touch him at all, just gently grips where his thighs meet his hips. “You ready?” she says, rubbing her cheek against his ass.

Zuko can’t even speak, can only tremble in her grip and whine into the pillow Mai put underneath his cheek.

“Ty Lee asked you a question,” Mai croons, her hand splayed across his stomach.

“Yes,” Zuko gasps. “Yes, please, please fuck me, please touch me, please—”

“You’re so beautiful,” Mai murmurs into his ear as Ty Lee presses into him in stuttering little jerks. “I want to learn to paint just so I can capture the precise shade of gold of your eyes when you’re this far gone—the shape of your cock, the finely crafted musculature of your shoulders, the way you smile like you think you’re not allowed. I want to display you in my room for everyone to see. I’d tell them, you can look—but you can’t touch.”

Ty Lee fucks into him shallowly, relentlessly, with the perfect control of a chi-blocker. Mai lowers her hand onto his cock, her long fingers wrapping around him, and Zuko almost whites-out with relief, the muscles in his ass and thighs tensing and untensing without his permission. “Look at you,” Mai says. “So responsive. Do you know how easy you are to please, Zuko? Just one touch, and you almost came.”

She rubs her thumb against the head of his cock and rests her teeth against the shell of his ear, practically draped over his back. “You’re a mess,” she says. “So wet for us, so needy—do you like that? Do you like that we can do this to you?”

“Yes,” Zuko says, and he can’t even recognize his own voice. “Yes, I’m so—so—” and then he can’t remember the rest of the sentence, Mai has tightened her hand around his cock, to almost the exact pressure he wants, and he’s panting, mouth open.

“Because I love that we can do this to you,” Mai continues. “I love how good you are for us, I love—”

Zuko keens as Ty Lee finally fucks him as hard as he wants it, long and deep, and she says, “Yes, yes, you’re so close, come for us.”

There is a moment of suspension as Mai strokes him once, twice, the knife-throwing callus on her index finger catching on the head of his cock—and then he comes, hard, his toes curling, his back straining, his pelvic muscles contracting. Ty Lee fucks him through the after-shocks unevenly, her hands tightening on his hips as she comes for the second time.

“Hey, don’t forget to breathe, Zuko,” Ty Lee says, turning him over onto his back. He didn’t even notice her pulling out of him. She snuggles close to him as Mai reaches for water and a cloth from the nightstand. “That’s it, you did so well.”

He slides in and out of awareness as Mai cleans his thighs and chest and face, her hands so familiar and dear. Mai says something in a dry tone, an underlying affection in her voice, and Ty Lee giggles in response: the well-loved sounds of his childhood.

He turns his smile into Ty Lee’s neck and can’t remember feeling safer in his life.


End file.
